This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this subproject (or the first phase), we develop the multi-sample 17 GHz probe-head that enables sample batch processing and automated sample switching and tuning. We shall design and fabricate (or outsource) a developmental cryostat to conduct all mechanical and electrical testing, followed by tests using, for example, the existing 17 GHz PDS spectrometer. It should have the tail of a larger diameter, than CF935 currently used for PDS. The technical problems that we address here include, sample loading, switching, and tuning onto the resonance for each sample. The parent P41 proposal aimed at improving the throughput with automated sample preparation, handling, and processing by a trained staff, based on well established protocols. Indeed, the processing of increased amount of samples and developing protocols for bulk sample processing will require a half-time unit of personnel to focus on these tasks, which we can achieve by increasing the hours on this project of existing qualified personnel.